Certain types of peer-to-peer connections allow a group of electronic devices to connect to each other without a separate wireless access point. In such peer-to-peer connections, one electronic device within the group assumes a group owner role and the remaining devices of the group assume client roles, where the group owner facilitates connecting the group's electronic device to each other.